1. Field of the Invention
The invention provides a method for modulating the activity of the hedgehog signaling pathway. In particular, the invention provides a method for inhibiting aberrant growth states resulting from phenotypes such as Ptc loss-of-function, hedgehog gain-of-function, smoothened gain-of-function or Gli gain-of-function, comprising contacting a cell with a sufficient amount of a compound of Formula I.
2. Background of the Invention
During embryonic development, the hedgehog signaling pathway is essential for numerous processes such as the control of cell proliferation, differentiation and tissue patterning. The aberrant activity of the hedgehog signaling pathway, for example, as a result of enhanced activation, however may have pathological consequences. In this regard, activation of the hedgehog pathway in adult tissues can result in specific types of cancer that include, but are not limited to, cancers of the brain, muscle and skin, prostrate, medulloblastoma, pancreatic adenocarcinomas and small-cell lung carcinomas. Enhanced activation of the hedgehog signaling pathway contributes to the pathology and/or symptomology of a number of diseases. Accordingly, molecules that modulate the activity of the hedgehog signaling pathway are useful as therapeutic agents in the treatment of such diseases.